


Cotton Candy

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy!Ian, Kinks, M/M, Panties, The Color Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I look shitty in pink..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

  
The lace wasn't uncomfortable, and neither was the fabric string rubbing against the crack of his ass. It was the color: Cotton-Candy Pink. Mickey hated the way he looked in pink. He'd always made sure Ian bought panties for him of every color other than pink. He was perfectly happy showing himself off to Ian in his frilly, purple boy shorts or the peach colored panties with the small bows on the front. Hell, he even enjoyed the black thighs with the matching garter belt. It certainly wasn't that the pink was too girly, for he'd clearly already surpassed that in his love life within the last year. He simply hated how the color looked on him; so much so that he couldn't get passed it and feel comfortable to walk out of the bathroom in this thing.  
  
"Mickey…" Ian called from the bedroom, waiting on their bed for his little pet to come out and play for the evening. "You know not to keep daddy waiting… come out here."  
  
Mickey sighed, slumping his shoulders. Ian had specially bought these for tonight. He said he'd seen them in the window of a lingerie store on the way home and simply had to have them. It was such a sweet gesture whenever Ian bought Mickey his pretty panties. Mickey enjoyed wearing them and Ian enjoyed Mickey enjoying them. They both seemed to agree that only thing remotely physically appealing about women were their lingerie. And what was even more appealing and liberating was incorporating women's lingerie - specifically designed for straight males' pleasure - into a wildly kinky, homosexual, loving relationship.  
  
Mickey did one last smirk of disgust at his lower half in the view of the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom, already knowing to walk to the end of the bed and fully present himself. "Mmm," Ian moaned, cupping the bulge beneath his boxer-briefs. "Turning around, baby… show daddy all that cotton candy." Although he hated how he looked, Mickey couldn't help but blush from the adoration as he gracefully spun around, arching his back to give Ian the best view of his plump cheeks. Looking back at him flirtatiously, Mickey watched Ian rear up and crawl to the end of the bed. Helping himself to a big bite of Mickey's sweet ass cheek, Ian braced his hips keeping him in place.  
  
Mickey gasped at the feel of Ian's teeth plunging into his tender flesh, laughing as he moved his hands back to hold Ian's head against him. He gasped again when Ian suddenly grabbed Mickey's hand and crossed them behind his back. Ian jerked him around to face him, letting his hands go as he held the small of his back, kissing his stomach. Ian gazed up at Mickey's face. "I know you hate pink… just thought you'd look perfect in these. You look perfect in everything." With a warm blush spread throughout his smiling face, Mickey let go of his insecurities. He pulled Ian's neck forward to kiss his torso some more, his eyes closing almost sleepily. 


End file.
